


The Litwick

by batmanandtimelords



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Happy halloween, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanandtimelords/pseuds/batmanandtimelords
Summary: A child is lost in the forest and sees a flicker. Based off of this post: http://eyeburst.tumblr.com/post/150994478797/trevenant-it-can-control-trees-at-will-it-will#notes





	

The rain and dark had come hand in hand unexpectedly and, the child hadn’t been prepared for either. Wrapping their arms around themselves, shivering, the child wandered deeper into the forest. Hours earlier they had been lost from their family while on a camping trip and, was all turned around. After  hours of wandering, they could feel the chance of being found slipping with each step they took.

As they walked in the pitch black forest, rain splattering onto their brown hair, the trees seemed to grow alive. Red eyes glowed from the towering trees, their limbs twisting into reaching arms. The child shivered and walked faster. They swore the trees turned in Trevenants, the ghost Pokemon’s eyes following the child as they wandered helplessly. The Pokemon watched the child, their red eyes hungry.

The rain roared above the forest’s thick canopy, making the child leap in surprise. The wind and rain lashed into the small child, knocking them sideways. Shielding their eyes from the worst, the child winced at the stinging rain. Once it settled they opened their brown eyes and saw a flicker ahead. A glimmer of hope. They walked forward quickly, straight to the flickering.

After a while, the child came to an old cabin. The windows were busted out and the forest seemed to reclaim the structure. Inside the flickering was bright, it looked like a fire. As they entered the cabin, lighting crashed behind them. Within there were Joltik webs and long forgotten trash. In the center of the room however, sat a Litwick. The child walked to the small Pokemon and crouched down. The flame gave off a small wave of heat, something lost to the soaking child. The flame wavered as droplets of water beaded of the child’s fingers. Sighing as the heat warmed their fingers, the child sat down next to the Pokemon. The Litwick seemed unaware of the lost child using their flame.

Soon, the child laid down, curling their body around the heat as the storm roared above. Water dripped through the cracked roof and into puddles all around. It blew in through the window frames and the door way. Rattatas scurried unseen above and all around. A Noibat screeched nosily as it entered the cabin. The child was unaware of these other Pokemon though, the Litwick’s flame had ensnared them. They laid there and watch the flame flick and waver, showing them images of their family, finding them in the cabin, them going home safe and sound. As the child drifted off, the images still dancing in their head, a lullaby their mother sang lilting them to sleep.

Light and Fletchling songs woke the child the next morning, their eyes opening slowly. Hazy light filled the cabin and reflected off the puddles. The child tried to sit but only lifted in the air. They looked around, wondering what was happening. The Litwick was still there, shinning away. The child raised a hand to touch it and saw a black stump. Finding this odd, the child went to a nearby puddle. What they saw made them scream in horror. The noise came out not as a human voice, but as Phantump cry. They were a Phantump. They had died. The Litwick. The Litwick had taken their life force. The child cried out again and went to their body, still curled around the Litwick. Another cry of anguish came from them as they looked at the Litwick. The little Pokemon didn’t open their eyes. The Phantump stayed in the cabin the rest of its days, haunting its final resting place. Their body was found two days later by the police, the Litwick long gone. While their body was at rest, the child was doomed the haunt it forest forever.


End file.
